


Snowball

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Dave Panpa
Kudos: 25





	Snowball

The cold winter air blows Burt’s short hair in front of his eyes, he walks towards Dave’s house listening to the soft crunch of snow under his boots- because there was nothing else to pay attention to. 

Arriving at his boyfriend’s house, he looks up at the window that connects to Dave’s bedroom. Seeing Dave next to the window, boredly looking at the ceiling, Burt comes up with a prank. 

He takes a handful of snow in one of his gloved hands and presses it into a ball. Burt backs away a little bit then aims his hand to throw at the window. 

It’d be a little scare but ultimately harmless in the end, Burt will throw the snowball at the window and Dave will get scared but laugh it off, it’s also payback for all the pranks Dave has pulled on Burt.

But, as Burt throws the snowball he realizes, _Wait, IS THE WINDOW OPEN?_

It was too late, though. Dave turns at the sudden movement outside his window and gets hit square in the face with the snowball. 

Dave yelps at the sudden cold of the snowball that just hit his face, he swipes off most of the snowball with his arm and looks outside at Burt standing sheepishly in the snow. 

Dave giggles then starts laughing, he motions with his hand that Burt can come in. Burt walks to Dave’s room, all the while Dave is still laughing his ass off. 

Burt walks awkwardly into Dave’s room, “Hey, uhh, I’m sorry for-” 

“No- HAHAHAHA- no, don’t be- hahaha- be sorry. It was funny, hahaha,” Dave says, still laughing, although a little less now. 

Burt walks over to Dave and hugs him, “Still, sorry that I didn’t see that the window was open,” 

Dave hugs Burt back, “Again, it’s okay. It was pretty funny,”


End file.
